Problem: Apply the distributive property to create an equivalent expression. $2(3-8y) =$
Solution: Let's distribute the $2$ to each of the terms inside of the parentheses. $\phantom{=}{2}(3-8y)$ $={2}(3)-{2}(8y)$ $=6-16y$